Love Pixies
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: On a day of celebration at The Burrow, Luna provides her own unique view of Ron and Hermione's connection through the years. While recalling a powerful moment in their relationship, she finds herself creating a connection of her own.


**Love Pixies**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on September 21, 2008

* * *

I gazed fondly upon the sight that lay before me. It was a beautiful mid-autumn afternoon just outside of Ottery St Catchpole. The leaves had turned a brilliant shade of golden red, and the sun was shining out on the garden behind the haphazard structure known as The Burrow. Mr Weasley had expanded the house in time for the latest wedding, and it looked ready to tip over at a moment's notice if not for the magic holding it in place. I had spent quite a bit of time here with my friends, and it now felt like a second home to me.

The garden had been beautifully decorated for the ceremony and was now playing host to an enormous dance floor. I was sitting at one of the round, scarlet and gold-draped tables surrounding the recently conjured platform. In the centre of the area, Ron and Hermione Weasley were holding each other tightly and revolving around in a slow circle, sharing their first dance as a married couple. As the song was drawing to a close, they stared lovingly in each other's eyes while slowly leaning in and sharing a tender kiss.

This drew a loud wolf-whistle from the groom's brother, George, followed by a sharp elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend Angelina, who was failing to hold back a grin. Both Ron and Hermione flushed a deep pink colour and quickly separated in embarrassment. I could see George waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the couple as those around him broke out in laughter. I let out a small giggle, which earned me a bemused look from the wizard sitting next to me.

I continued to watch as Ron looked down at Hermione with a twinkle in his eye and gave her a lopsided grin.

'Bloody hell!' he yelled and quickly dipped his blushing bride, giving her a long, passionate kiss.

They finally surfaced for some air, both panting heavily, as the song came to an end. We broke out into a loud round of applause as the next song started up. More couples joined the newest Mr and Mrs Weasley on the dance floor.

I had grown accustomed to the scene in front of me, having attended more than one wedding at The Burrow. I had never been asked to dance at any of these occasions, but it looked like fun to be out there with a partner. Even my dear friend Neville was enjoying the festivities, while trying his hardest not to step on the toes of his date Hannah Abbott.

I glanced over at Ron and Hermione, who were once again holding each other closely, lost in one another's gaze like they were the only two people in the world. I let out a small sigh, once again drawing the attention of the wizard sitting next to me at the table. He looked to be a few of years older than me and was roguishly handsome. He had been studying the newlywed couple with a look of amused interest before I broke him out of his quiet contemplation.

'Lovely isn't it? They seem made for each other,' he stated while turning towards me.

'Oh yes,' I replied, 'I always knew they had strong feelings for each other...because of the love pixies.'

He leaned forward curiously. 'I've never heard of such a thing. What are love pixies?'

'Daddy told me all about them. He said they often surround people who harbour unacknowledged feelings of love,' I explained. 'I used to see them all the time around Ron and Hermione, before they finally admitted how much they loved each other.'

'Fascinating,' he said, genuinely intrigued. He quickly pulled a tattered notebook out of his robes and began jotting down notes. 'Can you describe them?'

'Ron is very tall, with red hair.'

He cleared his throat and looked up at me. 'I meant the love pixies, can you describe them?'

'Why of course!' I exclaimed happily. 'They are about the length of a fingertip, translucent, and have small wings. They make quick hovering movements above the heads of the two people who have an emotional connection, but they are very difficult to see. If these feelings are just in their beginning stages, you might only see one or two. As the unacknowledged love between the two people grows stronger, the love pixies will increase in quantity and movement, often flying in intricate patterns mimicking the complexities of the relationship.'

'Hmm… I'll have to research these further. If I can find further proof of their existence, I can make my first original entry into the book.'

'Oh, are you writing a book?'

'Not exactly…where are my manners? I'm Rolf Scamander, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Hi Rolf, I'm Luna Lovegood. So, how do you know the bride and groom?'

'I met Hermione during her time at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I work in that field and frequently consulted with her at the Ministry. We ended up becoming friends, and so here I am,' he explained.

'Weren't you one of the bridesmaids, Luna?'

'Yes I was, it was so nice of Hermione to ask me. When we first met at school, I don't think she liked me very much. I suppose she thought I was a little bit odd. It's funny how things work out sometimes.'

'I must admit, I've never seen anyone skip up the aisle before. That poor groomsman who escorted you seemed surprised,' he added with a chuckle.

'Yes, Charlie did seem to be out of sorts, I heard him mutter that dragons were much more predictable than me. What a silly thing to say. Anyway, you mentioned a book?'

'Yes, my grandfather wrote _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. I'm now carrying on the family tradition of updating it with new species.' He cast his eyes downward. 'Unfortunately, I haven't yet discovered anything new. Not until you mentioned love pixies.'

'That is one of my favourite books, even though there are no mentions of Nargles or Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.'

Before he could respond, Ginny came by our table and slumped heavily in a chair facing us. Rolf introduced himself and pushed a glass of pumpkin juice across the table to her.

She quickly gulped down the drink. 'Thanks, I really needed that. Being the maid of honour is certainly a lot of work. Ron wanted to surprise Hermione by incorporating some Muggle wedding traditions in the ceremony, so I've had to do the work of two trying to accommodate both the wizarding and Muggle aspects. I know he went to the trouble of getting ideas from Hermione's parents and even researched Muggle weddings on his own. I couldn't say no to him after he told me that; we all know how much my brother hates reading,' she finished with a laugh.

'It was worth it, though, it's been a wonderful celebration.' I remarked dreamily.

'Thank you Luna. By the way, Hermione wanted to thank you again for being a member of the wedding party. I'm sure she'd thank you herself, but she's a bit busy.'

We looked up again at the happy couple, who were still lost in their own little world on the dance floor.

'I'm so happy for them. I still can't believe it took them so long to realize they belonged together. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid it would never happen.' Ginny remarked.

'Hermione told me they were best friends during school. When did they realize there was more to their relationship?' Rolf asked.

'I've told this story too many times over the past few weeks.' Ginny answered. 'Luna, you've spent a lot of time around them over the years. Why don't you tell us what you remember about them during our time at school?'

'Sure, I'd love to.' I readily agreed.

'For years, everyone at Hogwarts knew they fancied each other, even though they argued all the time. It was obvious they had a special relationship. However, neither of them ever pursued it.'

'I was aware of many small, affectionate moments, like in my first year when I heard about how Ron had defended Hermione from Draco Malfoy and ended up burping slugs or when Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek for luck before his first Quidditch match in my fourth year, but they never progressed further than that.'

'I spent time with them in the hospital wing after the battle in the Department of Mysteries, and I saw then how much they truly cared for each other. Whenever one of them woke up, the first thing they did was to check on the other. Both of them had the same look of distress on their face until they were sure the other was resting comfortably. The ever increasing presence of love pixies around them assured me their connection was deep.'

Rolf jotted down another note while Ginny looked at me questioningly but urged me to go on.

'I knew for sure they were completely in love after I was kidnapped by Death Eaters during my sixth year at Hogwarts,' I continued nonchalantly. I heard a gasp from Rolf at this statement.

'Yes, it all became clear when I was held captive at Malfoy Manor and after we escaped.'

'When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others were captured by that gang of Snatchers and presented to the Malfoy family, Harry, Ron, Dean, and Griphook were brought down to the cellar where Mr Ollivander and I were being held. At the same time, Hermione was upstairs being tortured for information. We could hear her screams above, and I was trying desperately to free them from their bindings, but Ron was in such a frenzied state that he kept trying to break through the ropes himself. It was then I realized how much he loved Hermione. Ron's reaction to her cries was heartbreaking; it was as if he himself was being tortured. I remember thinking that I had never in my life seen such a look of despair on someone's face. He just kept screaming her name in complete agony.'

Ginny silently wiped a tear from her cheek. I could see Rolf clutching a napkin tightly in his hands as I continued.

'After I managed to free them from the ropes, Ron was nearly sobbing and frantically clawing at the walls, trying desperately to save the love of his life. I warned him that there was no way out, but I don't think he heard me. He looked completely distraught as he continued bellowing out her name. I could see in Ron's eyes that he would give anything to trade places with Hermione at that moment, to spare her from the pain she was experiencing. I knew I was witnessing love in its truest, purest form.'

Ginny sniffed but smiled at that statement, and Rolf stared at me intently.

'Draco came down to the cellar then and retrieved Griphook for questioning. The next thing I knew, Harry's elf friend Dobby appeared and was instructed to help us escape. Dean and I both wanted to stay and help, but Harry pleaded with us to leave.'

'Weren't you frightened?' Rolf interrupted with growing concern.

'I knew it was my duty to stay and fight alongside my friends, regardless of whatever dangers we faced.' Rolf smiled at me shyly and Ginny gave me a knowing look.

'Dobby Disapparated with Mr Ollivander, Dean, and I to Shell Cottage. As soon as we arrived, Fleur began treating the injured Mr Ollivander while Dean and I went inside to await news of the others. Bill remained outside to wait for his brother and Harry to arrive.'

'Ron appeared moments before Harry, holding onto Hermione's limp body. They were covered in glass and blood. Ron ran past Bill and gently placed her pale form on the sofa. He clutched her hand tightly, almost willing her to wake up. Fleur offered him a towel which he accepted gratefully and began tenderly cleaning the glass and dried blood from Hermione's face, neck, and hands. Bill ran his wand quickly over her and assured Ron that she would recover, but Ron was unconvinced. We heard a loud crack outside, signifying Harry's arrival, and rushed out to help him.'

'When we arrived at the spot where Harry had Apparated, he inquired about Hermione and then looked down at Dobby's still body. He had once again lost a dear friend and was silent with grief. Fleur thought it best to take Griphook in the house for treatment, so I followed Dean back inside.'

'I made my way over to where Hermione still lay unconscious and told Ron about what had occurred outside. I asked him if there was anything I could do to help. He shook his head and continued his silent vigil at her side, looking extremely frightened. After a few moments he could no longer hold back his emotions. I could see the tears sliding down his cheeks as he laid his head down next to hers and began to quietly murmur.'

'"Please Hermione, you've got to wake up ," he pleaded to her, "You are the strongest person I know, you have to fight through this. Please do this for me…for us. There are so many things I need to tell you..." his voice increased in volume and intensity as he steeled himself to admit his true feelings. "You are everything to me, love. Do you hear me? Everything."'

'I noticed that I could see the love pixies again, hovering above their heads. I had never seen so many at once flying in such intricate patterns; it was like a symphony of fireflies. Dean returned and I pointed this out to him. He looked around suspiciously and then rolled his eyes at the very idea. He quietly inched away, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. I stayed though, captivated by the scene unfolding in front of me.'

'Hermione stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. "No need to shout Ron, I'm right here," she said, her voice rasping from the trial she had just endured.'

'Ron looked away quickly to wipe his eyes and turned back to give her the widest smile I had ever seen. "Thank Merlin, you're awake. I've never been more frightened in my life." She shifted her body slightly and groaned in pain. Ron's face took on a fierce look of concern. He grabbed her hand as he leaned over her prone form, giving her a soft, tentative kiss on the forehead. They both blushed at this action, and Ron leaned back, gently stroking her matted hair, not letting go of her hand.'

'She asked him about Harry's whereabouts, and he had to break the news of Dobby's passing. She shed a tear which he soothingly wiped away with his thumb.'

'"I'll forever be grateful to Dobby," Ron stated. "Without his help, we never would have been able to…you might have…we...I almost lost you," he croaked, his eyes shining. He reached out and embraced her, holding her close. She let out a small whimper and lay comfortably in the safety of his arms.'

'A while later, Hermione looked up at Ron and asked him to go out and check on Harry.'

'"No, I need to be here with you, I need to take care of you," he responded. He gave her a meaningful look, full of both determination and regret. "I'll never leave your side again." His eyes darkened as he continued, "I need you to know how sorry I am for abandoning you. I've made so many mistakes when it comes to the two of us, but that was by far the worst. I know I've already apologized, but hearing your screams tonight, and the thought of never seeing you again brought me back to the night I left. All of the pain, guilt, and remorse of that night came flooding back when they took you away from me." His voice dropped to shaky whisper, "I'll stay with you always, I promise you with everything I have."'

'"I know you will," she whispered back, gently caressing an ugly red welt on the side of his face. "I knew when you tried to take my place to protect me from her, and when you called out for me from the cellar. I could hear it in your voice." She gingerly reached up and gave him a feather-light kiss on his bruised cheek. She patted his forearm reassuringly. "I'll be fine with some potions and rest, please don't worry. Harry needs you now, so go and check on him, please...for me?"'

'"Anything for you," he grumbled. "But if you need anything from me, anything at all, tell Fleur to call me in straight away," he said.'

'"I will," she replied with a slight nod and a smile.'

'As he reluctantly stood up to go, Hermione beckoned him down and whispered something into his ear. They both blushed again as Ron gave her another kiss on the forehead. They briefly touched foreheads and locked eyes. I could almost feel the intensity of the emotions passing between them at that moment. Fleur entered the room with a tray full of potions as Ron turned away to go outside, while Hermione sat back and sighed, her voice conveying a mixture of both pain and pleasure.'

'That was the last time I saw love pixies around Ron and Hermione,' I whispered conspiratorially to Rolf. 'I knew they finally acknowledged their love for one another.'

'Wow,' Ginny broke out with awe. 'Ron told me about Hermione's ordeal a few days after the end of the war, but he never mentioned how deeply it affected him.'

Harry had silently sidled up behind Ginny and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. 'I'll never forget the look on Ron's face when Hermione's screams echoed through that cellar. To this day I think it's the worst sound he's ever heard. At least it finally made them realize how much they meant to each other.'

'Let's move on to happier things, this is a time for celebration after all,' Harry continued, placing his hands on Ginny's shoulders while leaning down. 'May I have this dance, Mrs Potter?'

'Of course you may, Mr Potter,' Ginny replied with a giggle. The two of them slipped away from the table and onto the now crowded dance floor. They found a spot near Ron and Hermione and melted into each other's arms. I sat back and watched the two blissful couples, who had overcome so much because of that special type of magic known as true love.

From the corner of my eye I could see Rolf observing me nervously, looking like he was making up his mind about something. I glanced in his direction and he gave me a smile. He quickly stood up from the table and delicately took a rose from the centerpiece. He turned and offered it to me.

'May I have this dance, Miss Lovegood?' He asked sheepishly, holding out his hand.

I tucked the rose behind my ear and stood up to face him. 'Of course you may, Mr Scamander,' I answered, returning his smile. As Rolf and I walked towards the dance floor, hand in hand, my eyes caught a quick flash of movement above his head. I smiled inwardly and hoped that one day our growing connection would be as strong as Ron and Hermione's.


End file.
